


Chikara

by Kira_K



Series: Magyarul [2]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hungarian, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oishi félre csúsztatta az ajtót és döbbenten bámult a tatamin térdelő félvérre, és fiára.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikara

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Chikara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154297) by [Kira_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K)



> Csak a film alapján. (El sem hiszem, hogy még nincs 47 ronin fic AO3-n, csak 1 az eredeti legendán alapulva.)
> 
> Alternatív mottó:  
> "Yes, too much love will kill you  
> And you won't understand why" | Queen

Mika úrnőbe mindenki szerelmes volt Oishit kivéve. (Riku szépsége talán kevesebb volt Mika úrnőjénél, ha elfogulatlan szem nézte, de férjének ő volt a tökéletes asszony.) A nemesek, a földművesek, még a félvér Kai is. Oishi saját fia is - bár még túl kicsi volt, hogy pontosan tudja, mit érez – csillogó szemekkel követte a fiatal úrnő minden mozdulatát. (Bár lehet, hogy ez részben Oishi hibája volt. Amikor Chikara még túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy akár kardot, akár tollat fogjon a kezébe, Oishi rendszeresen mesélt neki a hős szamurájokról, akik hűen és kiválóan szolgálták urukat, úrnőjüket. Lehet, hogy egyszer-egyszer túlzásba vitte, de nem volt képes megbánni.) 

Chikara idővel kinőtte rajongását és tekintete meg-megállapodott másokon is, nőkön, férfiakon. Oishi nem bánta volna, ha fia megtalálja azt az egy embert, akivel boldog lehet, de amíg Chikara óvatosan… keresett, nem szólt bele. (Oishi nem szólt bele. De figyelő tekintetét nem kerülte el, mikor egy-egy szamuráj rendszeresen kereste fia tekintetét miközben az övét kerülte. Mindaddig, amíg Chikarának nem esett baja.)

Aztán Chikara hazahozta Kait. 

Oishi váratlanul érkezett haza alig két nappal azután, hogy elindult, mivel az út járhatatlanná lett a tavaszi olvadással. Riku nem volt otthon; szüleinél vendégeskedett pár napig. (Oishi szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy felesége nem árulta el neki Chikara titkát, mielőtt rájött volna, hogy az anya kötelessége erősebb volt a feleség kötelességénél.) Oishi félre csúsztatta az ajtót és döbbenten bámult a tatamin térdelő félvérre, és fiára. Kai fél pillanattal később már hasalt, homlokát a padlóhoz érintve, némán várt. Válla, háta feszült volt, de nem pazarolta a szavakat; a helyzet félreérthetetlen volt. 

Chikara kevésbé volt gyors, Oishinek volt ideje tanulmányozni az arcán a döbbent kétségbeesést, mielőtt fia meghajolt volna felé. – Atyám – mormolta. A tiszteletteljes forma idegenül hangzott Chikara szájából, és elég volt, hogy kizökkentse Oishit mozdulatlanságából. 

A levegővétele sóhajnak is hangozhatott volna, annyira mély volt. Előre lépett, nyitva hagyta az ajtót, és figyelte, ahogy Kai összerezzen. 

\- Kifelé, félvér – suttogta, és figyelte, ahogyan Kai meglepő eleganciával feláll és kiiszkol. (Kai nem iszkolt. Mozdulatai precízek voltak, méltóságteljesek, nyugodtak. Kai félvér létére elégedettebb volt az életével, mint a legtöbb nemes.) Oishi becsukta az ajtót. Chikara lopva feltekintett, de meghajolva maradt, várva apja ítéletét, akármi legyen is az. Megszámolhatatlanul hosszú idő (pár szívdobbanás) után Oishi mellé telepedett, oda, ahol alig pár perce még a félvér térdelt. 

Némának kellett volna maradnia, amíg a mellében lobogó düh lecsillapodik, de nem volt képes elűzni a lelki szemei elől Chikara kétségbeesett tekintetét. Így Oishi megpróbálta visszanyelni érzelmeit, kezét kényszerítette, hogy ne szoruljon ökölbe, hogy ne pofozza fel a tudatlan fiút, hogy ne tetézze a családjuk szégyenét azzal, hogy elveszíti önuralmát.

\- Ez a… barátság rangodon aluli – mondta lassan, minden szavát megválogatva. – Gyermekként nem tudhattad, és kevésbé számított. De felnőttél. 

\- Atyám, én – Chikara elhallgatott. A sajnálomot már nem sikerült kimondania, mert a hazugság még rosszabb lett volna az apja szemében. Felpillantott és némán kérlelte Oishit, hogy értse meg.

Oishi megrázta a fejét. – Ha ismét beteszi a lábát az otthonomba a félvér, eltöröm a lábát. Ha rajtam kívül bárki megtudja, mi történt, hogy mit tettél, eltűnnek a barátaid és elveszíted az emberek tiszteletét. Pontosan tudod, hogy – kényszerítette magát, hogy néven nevezze – Kaival azt tehetsz, amit akarsz. Az ő akaratát nem kell figyelembe vedd. Egy ilyen… pletyka megmérgezné az emberek lelkét.

\- De én nem kényszerítettem – Chikara tiltakozása vehemens volt, szívből jövő. – Kai a barátom!

Oishi szívében megolvadt valami, és csak fáradtságot hagyott maga mögött. - Nem, Chikara. Kai egy félvér, egy megtűrt családtalan senki, akit még a gyermek Mika úrnő is arra használt, hogy ráfogja, ha valami baj történt. Kai barátsága nem valódi, nem lehet valódi, mert ha nem akarna a barátod lenni, akkor sem mondhatna semmit. 

Oishi figyelte, ahogy a szavai célt találnak, és Chikarát ismételten megtalálja a kétségbeesés, bár teljesen más okból, mint amikor hazaért. Bólintott egyszer. – Holnap hívasd ide Kait, beszédem lesz vele. Most pedig menj, szólj édesanyádnak, hogy az utamat el kellett halasztani, és itthon vagyok.


End file.
